Fun in the future
by Shadows stalk during the deep of night
Summary: What would happen if somehow Kagome and the rest of the gang were in Kagomes time due to a Ramen depribed Inuyasha? The horror of school, a fair day at the mall, a 'makeover' ah hem clears throught and looks around sheepishly don't kill me. inukag. mirsan
1. Were it all began

Disclaimer:'( sadly I do not own and part of Inuyasha or its characters:'(

Hey readers this is uuuuuuuuummmmmmmm, well it's my first ever attempt on writing fan fiction so don't kill me if you don't like it. And I may make Kikyo into something or someone that all Kikyo fans out there will not like so if you're a Kikyo fan please remember you were warned. But (fortunately) Kikyo will probably not be in this story at all. So I hope you enjoy.

_thoughts_

"talking"

Fun in the Future!

Chapter 1:

Were It All Began

-shadows stalk in the night

It was a cold autumns day, as Kagome ran down the hundreds of steps throughout the shrine were she lived with her mom little brother Souta and 'Gramps' her grandfather. But she was only there for a couple of days throughout the month, she spent the rest of her time looking for shards of the Shikon Jewel in the feudal era with her friends Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo, and sometimes Myouga the flea who has a tendency to run away when it gets a little dangerous. Although he always has some lame excuse to back him up.

As she ran down the steps to the well, she hugged her light jacket tighter around herself. _It's so cold_, she thought to herself, _oh well when I get back to Inuyasha it will be warmer_. It is always warmer in the feudal era. There it is right in front of her the well that takes me to them, _soon I will be with all my friends_.

She jumped down into the well. Anyone looking in would think she was crazy, jumping into a dry well. But Kagome (or someone connected to the past) would be able to see the blue light coming from deep inside the well as Kagome sped into the past.

Thump. She had made it, if only there was a ladder on this end of the well. _Well I guess I just have to climb_. When she got to the top of the well she could see her friends they had their backs turned to her. Just sitting there in a circle. After a minute there came. "Hah, Inuyasha your out, I saw you blink." An over exited Shippo danced around. "I WIN I WIN."

Finally realizing what they had been doing Kagome shouted out. "I'm back." Inuyasha turned around, his faceinstantly lit up inside and he says; "RAMEN." And ran toward Kagome, who was not really used to Inuyasha running at her (usually he waited to have his ramen at lunch time) she started stumbling backward when he connected.

Seeing that Kagome might fall every one rushed to her. They all grab onto each other like a chain but it wasto late Kagome falls backwards into the well. At the last minute she grabbed Inuyasha's hand, but they are all off balance sowhen Kagome fell into the well it is like a domino effect they all fall one after the other into the well.

There was a bright light and thenthere they were at the bottom of the well only there was a ladder in the well now and it was colder then it had been before. Everyone started to shiver.

!SLAP!

"My apologies Sango but when we fell you landed on my hand. I was squeezing it to get the feeling back into it," wasthe excuseMiroku tried to defend himself with."What was that blue light, why am I so cold, and why is it so dark in the well after we fell into it," a frightened Shippo asked? "I don't believe it," exclaimed Kagome; "we must of all some how made it to my time."

123456789.

Please read and review. I'm sorry about this short chapter but I just wrote it before church and I'm dead tired but I hope you liked it. But I got to go, love you all thanks for reading. Please review if you want to. See ya.


	2. Out of the well

Disclaimer:'( sadly I do not own any part of Inuyasha or it's characters:'(

Hey well this is my first fan fiction and I hope none of you kill me if you don't like it. Also all Kikio fans I may have to say sorry for this chapter. Also thank you so much to you all rule! Thank you.

To my reviewers:

inuyashas hun: no thank you for letting me have this story. I am really happy that you trust me with it, and I will try to get any/all the grammar errors. Thank you again.

Now on to the story:

_Thoughts_

"People talking"

Fun in the future.

-shadows stalk in the night

Chapter 2:

Out Of The Well

"I don't believe it," exclaimed Kagome; "we must of all some how made it to my time." Everyone just stared at her, frankly it freaked her out. But not wanting to show this she asked, "how did this happen?" At the same time everyone just shook their heads and said, "I have no idea."

Recovering from their shock they all climb out of the well. Everyone except Inuyasha and Kagome look around in aw. The shrine Kagome lived on sort of looked like their era but there were some of those 'modern' touches like telephone wires, plastic stuff, and thing that they had never seen before. Also the air smelled bad.

Kagome looks at there reaction like 'what the hell are they looking at?' Then she realized that they had never seen things like this. At that point Souta walks out of the shrine/house and yelled out "MOM KAGOME'S BACK AND SHE BROUGHT FRIENDS." Then he ran back into the house/shrine. Kagome's mother walked out and said to them all, "well come in, come in, its to cold out here to just be standing there." Then she saw Shippo runs up to him swept him up in her arms and hugged him really tightly.

As Shippo starts to suffocate, Inuyasha walked to Kagome and says, "hey Kagome can I have some of that yummy ramen now?" Kagome shrugged her shoulders then wrestled Shippo out of her mothers grasp and told everyone to follow her into the house. When they get inside Sango asked Kagome, "How in the world does you heat such a large house/shrine?" Kagome once again tried to explain about electricity but this time she prevailed. (That is with the help of an old science project) Inuyasha was giving her one of his looks as he thought _I don't care I want my ramen. _All of a sudden in his mind he sees a dancing mouse in a top hat (don't ask me were he saw a top hat before) and then just said out loud, "ooooooooohhhhhhhh pretty mousey." Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. Which he probably was at that point from ramen withdrawal.

Then Kagome finally thinks of him and says "oh Inuyasha!" She opened a cupboard and asked Inuyasha which flavour he wanted. He looked over, and as soon as he did he looked like he died and went to heaven. The cupboard was overflowing with packages and packages of ramen more flavours then he could have every thought of. More then he could count (even though that does not count for much since he had never gone to school). Finally seeing that this was going no were very, very fast, Sango leaned over and picked up a small box full of packages of ramen. "Hum chicken lets have this one". Kagome put the kettle on and soon they were eating ramen.

After recovering from his ramen withdrawal Inuyasha got all moody and asked when they were going back. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo looked at him like he was crazy they really wanted to stay and see what Kagome's era was like. As if on queue Kagome's mother walked in and asked if she wanted to take her friends to school tomorrow. She looked at her mom in a look at half horror and half amusement. Picturing Inuyasha being like a nerd was a very funny picture, but then thought of to the way the "normal" people would act when introduced, don't get her wrong but she did not think a lecherous monk, a young demon, a half demon, and a demon slayer would do very well in a normal high school.

Then as she was thinking about this Sango said, "yes we would love to see this place of torment Kagome keeps talking about." "Well I just want to meet this Houjo, I will kick his ass." Muttered Inuyasha. Kagome looked at her mom in horror now. How could she suggest this, what was she thinking, she loved her friends but really at high school! She must be crazy. But then she realized her mom was on the phone talking to the principal asking him if Kagome could bring 4 guests with her to school the next day, AND HE SAID YES! There was no way to get out of this.

After that Kagome's mom told Inuyasha and Miroku they were to sleep in Souta's room and Sango could sleep in Kagome's room. But before that were to happen Kagome had to take them all shopping to get them clothes for the night and for tomorrow since they did not have school uniforms. Kagome thought _oh ya make them stand out even more_. _They will be the only ones in normal clothes._

123456789

Thank you everyone that has been reading this story so far and I hope you like it, I think I will once again have to thank inuyashas hun for letting me take over this story. But I have to go, Ja ne.


	3. What to wear?

Disclaimer:.( sadly I don't own any part of Inuyasha or it's characters :.(

Hey everyone, it's me again I hope you like this chapter. I like it and am posting it and I hope you enjoy reading it, but I am inpatient to start. Read on and have fun.

A special thanks to for the readers and it's you guys that are helping me to write this story. You all get some ramen ;) (Sorry I don't have any it's a joke you can start laughing now)

inuyashas hun: thank you for the review. Yep I edited it and updated it. Thank you again. Buh bye.

Fun in the future.

-shadows stalk in the night

Chapter 3:

What to wear?

It was around 5 o'clock pm and Kagome looked at her friends. _Well_, she thought to herself, _might as well get it over with now._ So she turned to her friends and said to all of them. "So I guess my mom was right you do need new clothes from this era, to fit in here. Should we head out soon?" Inuyasha glanced over at her and said "Feh." While Sango, Miroku and Shippo had grown board with the video games Souta had been showing them. Kagome repeated her question to them and Shippo said, "Kagome, do you think I might get one of these, they fit perfectly on my head?" he held up one of Kagome's bras. "Shippo!" Kagome exclaimed when she saw what he was referring to, "I really don't think you need that, actually I think you should never touch one of those again."

Sango saw that Kagome was embarrassed for some reason said "Kagome what were you saying about heading out are we going somewhere?" "Well actually we are, we are going shopping," immediately Sango's face lit up. No matter what era you're from shopping is a language any girl is fluent in.

Miroku turned away from the television right as Souta was smashing a giant green alien. "Kagome?" he questioned, "do you I really have to wear the type of clothes that you wear I really don't think I would look good in a skirt. Kagome giggles, (could you imagine Miroku in Kagome's uniform, I can and it's not a pretty sight) "No Miroku, look at Souta does he look like he's in a skirt?" Kagome asked. "No, I guess not, I just thought every one in your era wore clothes like yours." He kind of looked sad he was picturing Sango in a very short skirt and he was not getting disappointed.

"Ok," Kagome said, "I may have some clothes that might look good for all of you until we get you some new ones." They all walk to Kagome's room. Inuyasha sat on Kagome's bed, Shippo was sitting on her shoulder, Miroku kind of leaned on the doorframe and Sango hovered between the bed and the window. Kagome started rummaging through her closet and found some baggy jeans and sweet shirts and threw them at the guys. Inuyasha caught his, but unfortunately Miroku is caught off guard and got hit in the face.

"You guys go try those on and I'll find something for Sango." Kagome said.

As Inuyasha and Miroku left the room, Kagome and Sango could hear them fighting about who had to get changed first. Naturally Inuyasha won and they heard Miroku say something under his breath as he walked into the bathroom.

"Back to the closet," Kagome says. She and Sango look through her clothes. Well Kagome looked and Sango is shocked to see how many clothes she has. (Remember on the TV show they Kagome usually wears the same cloths.) Kagome finally decides on an outfit for Sango a nice tight black pair of jeans that had Japanese writing down the side in silver and a dark blue shirt that says "It's All About Me," and some new runners. Kagome left the room so Sango can get changed.

Out in the hall Miroku finally came out of the bathroom. Kagome had to admit he did not look bad in the outfit…beside him Inuyasha had started to laugh, between laughs he managed to say "you look like your drowning in clothes." But very unpleasantly Miroku reminds him that he has yet to change and it looks as though Inuyasha's set of cloths might be a size bigger then his. After hearing this Inuyasha fell quiet. Kagome tried to stifle a laugh. Then Inuyasha looked up at her pleading with his eyes to not make him do this, he did not want to change. Kagome shook her head still trying to keep from laughing "go on Inuyasha it won't be that bad."

2 minutes later he comes out of the bathroom and both Miroku and Kagome could tell that he did not like it one bit. Kagome ran up to him and gave him a tight hug then said, "You look awesome…umm I think you forgot something" "What did I forget?" he questioned. "Well, what is it? What did I forget?" "Its not that you forgot but you can't take and swords out into the mall, you could get arrested." Not knowing what arrested meant but seeing the concern in Kagome's eyes he reluctantly removed the sword from his belt.

5 more minutes passed finally Kagome got fed up and knocked on her own bedroom door. "Sango are you alright in there?" she asked mildly concerned. "I'm not coming out." came the reply. "Let me in and I will take a look," Said Kagome.

Reluctantly Sango opened the door just enough for Kagome to get in and once she was in Sango quickly slammed it shut. Kagome looked at her in aw. She looked amazing. She had the perfect body for that outfit. Kagome just stared at her for a couple of seconds the outfit did not reveal and thing more then her slayers outfit did well besides the inch of stomach but even then it was not a lot.

Sango seeing her stare took it the wrong way. "Oh I look horrible don't I, I can't go out like this, I am to exposed." She started to say. At hearing this Kagome protested, "no Sango you look great, I even envy you I mean look at you, you could be a model." Sango blushed such kind words of course Kagome always had kind words for her friends. Although she was not sure what this model thing was she was sure it was a good thing and she thanked Kagome for her kind words.

With Kagome's reassuring words she steps out of the room as she looks at her other friends faces when they saw her (well Miroku's expression Inuyasha looked like he did not care) she knew she looked fine. Finally Kagome grabbed a baseball cap and hands it to Inuyasha. Who refuses until Kagome reminds him what happened to him anytime women from this era saw his ears. Finally they were ready.

123456789

So that's it for this chapter I know it's not much of a chapter. Just them changing clothes, but hey I am lazy. Oh ya please review and tell me anything you want to have in this story I'm not saying I will put it in but I promise you I will read it and consider it and I really don't care you can give me flames I know you only get them if you deserve them. Hope to hear from you soon and thank you to all my readers you all get this imaginary ramen eat it wisely you never know when I will give you more.


	4. On the way there!

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own and never will (shakes fist in lawyer's direction) any part of Inu-yasha

Hey everyone, Well I know my chapters are a little short, and my writing may be a little crude (understatements of the year) be please hang with me this is my first fan fiction. I hope you like this chapter.

Special thanks for the reviews. I was serious your input is the things helping me write this story so talk to me, flame me, just anything about my story but I like to hear your input. Thanks.

Thank you to my reviewers:

**Inuyashas hun: **ya, I want Sango's outfit to, it is not fair. Pouts I hope you like this chapter.

Shikon-Jewel-Shards: so, you like the ramen, that is good, have more. Hands you a large pile of ramen. There have fun with it. I hope you like my story as much as the ramen. 

Fun in the future.

-Shadows stalk during the deep of night

On the way there!

So once Sango was assured that she did not look basically naked, and Inuyasha was wearing something that would make sure his ears were not discovered they were ready to go. With a very exited Shippo on there heals they headed down stairs to meet up with Mrs. Higurashi to tell her they were ready to go.

"Mom, were are you?" asked Kagome. "I'm in the kitchen Kagome," came the reply. Everyone followed Kagome through the house to the kitchen. "Hi mom we are finally ready," said Kagome upon arrival. "Ok hunny, just wait a second while I put the dishes away." "Alright mom, Oh ya can I drive I did get my G1 about 3 months ago," Kagome begged, "Please?" Mrs. Higurashi nodded her head yes. Upon that movement Kagome went into one of her very seldom seen happy dances.

After seeing Kagome's little victory dance the rest of the gang were really confused but Souta wasn't slowly but very defiantly he started to back away. But Shippo caught this movement out of the corner of his eye. "Hey Souta, where are you going?" he asked. "Your crazy if your going to go in that car with Kagome behind the wheel, especially after not having practice since she got her license!" came Souta's reply. Then he ran to his room and slammed the door.

After hearing this not only was everyone confused but also on the most part some were very curious about what they were about to do. Shippo was thinking, 'ok, I know Kagome would never do anything to hurt me but what about Souta's little dramatics.' Inuyasha was thinking, 'I have no idea what is going on and Kagome is really clumsy, what the hell have we gotten ourselves into?' Miroku was thinking, 'Kagome would never do anything dangerous we can all rest assured because it's kagome we are talking about.' Sango just thought, 'Kagome is like a sister to me I trust her holey, she is the gentlest person in the world."

After seeing the confused looks on everyone's faces Kagome just kept doing her little happy dance until everyone was getting a little scared. But finally Kagome stopped and Mrs. Higurashi was finished with the dishes and they were on their way out to the car. Kagome was still a little giddy as they made their way down the thousands of steps on the shrine property (the car was parked along the side of the road). Even after everyone walked all day in the futile era they were still a little winded (all except for Inuyasha who kept bugging for them to go faster but a few s-i-t-s from Kagome he eventually stopped. Around half of an hour after they started out the door of the house they made it to the car.

Mrs. Higurashi sat down with an exhausted sigh, but everyone else except for Kagome looked at the car very wearily. They seemed to be questioning with their eyes "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" After seeing the question in their eyes Kagome tried to explain… "Ok, everyone this is a car. You get in it and it brings you places. It is very fast..." "No it's not, it can be slow remember that Kagome" cut in her mom. "As I was it is very fast. Although maybe not as fast as Inuyasha." She said giving him a small wink.

After the wink it filled Inuyasha with pride that he copied Mrs. Higurashi exact movements' seat belt and all. (ok, ok, ok, he did get into a small fight with it. If you really want to hear about the fight I will write about it before the next chapter but I really need to know that you want to hear about it.) Following Inuyasha's example (sorry but that is the last thing you ever want to hear) they all piled into the car after him. Shippo sat up front on Mrs. Higurashi' s lap. Once everyone was in the car they were off.

Kagome was having the time of her life while everyone was holding on to anything in arms reach. She was going 100miles an hour in a 40 zone. (I don't know the measurements in Japan). They were flying past everything and passed the mall 3 no make that 4 times now. Everyone looked sick even Inuyasha and it takes a lot to get Inuyasha green in the face. They were so glad for their seat belts even if Inuyashas was a bit shredded it still held pretty well.

Lucky for them there was no police around today or else they would have defiantly been in a large amount of trouble. After they whizzed by the mall again Mrs. Higurashi screamed over Kagome's surprisingly maniacal laugh, "Aren't we going to the mall dear?" "Oh ya mom I was just having so much fun." As she said that Inuyasha accidentally put his elbow on the button for the window and his hat flew out. "Shit," he said under his breath still remembering how women from this era reacted to his ears.

He knew he was in for it now. Then finally the car came to a sudden stop. He, Miroku and Sango lurched forward. Inuyasha and Miroku hit their heads on the seat in front of them and Sango lucky enough had the middle so she did not get hit in the head. Mrs. Higurashi held on to Shippo like a vice grip. It was the only thing holding him down and he was very thankful for it.

Kagome looked at her mom and said, "Can I drive on the way back? Please." "NO," everyone shouted. With two nursing their heads and everyone except for Kagome looking sick they looked like a very sorry bunch. But then some girls walked by Miroku looked a whole lot better. "EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!" one of them squealed. "Look at his ears, oh my god they are so cute," replied another. "Lets touch them," declared a third. Then they pounced on Inuyasha. Miroku's face was crestfallen until he saw that their backs or rather backsides were to him.

All of a sudden there was a scream. Inuyasha grabbed for his ears mumbling something like " stupid baka my ears…that really hurt." Miroku was on the ground of the parking lot he would be out of it for around 10 minutes. The girls were stomping off. That is until they noticed Kagome.

"Oh my god Kagome is that really you?" the first one asked. All of a sudden they were all talking very fast at her. She then realized who they were. They were her school friends. (Sorry I can never remember their names). Then they got all offended. "Wait Kagome just yesterday your grandpa said you had rickets and you would be in bed for at least 3 weeks. Well your legs look perfectly fine to me." "Are you ditching us and school for these people?" "I'm so ashamed." They all got mad and ran off before Kagome had time to make up a story. She sighed and turned back to her group

Hi everyone its me I hope you like the story so far read and review and also if you want anything special to happen later on in the story. Like I don't know a swarm of Inuyasha fans (some of your names can be in it if you want…) or something along those lines, just tell me and I can see if it will happen. This is the magic of the author . Bye guys see ya next time.


	5. In the parking lot

Disclaimer: sadly I still don't own (and never will) shakes fist in lawyer's direction any part of Inuyasha.

Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter. I am going to be in the paper for being one of the first (in our town) to buy the Harry Potter book. Yay. Have fun reading this chapter, ja ne.

Thanks to my recent reviewers:

**Demonic Devils:** ya her friends are annoying, thanks for the review, ja ne

**Toboe'sBabe:** that was a cool review. I have not seen one like it. But thank you for it. I agree Shippo is cute and Inuyasha is cool.

**Inuyasha's hun:** hee hee, crazy lady driving. BAM! Crap. I totaled another car. Hee hee. Enjoy this chapter.

Now back to the story.

Fun in the future.

-Shadows stalk during the deep of night

In the parking lot.

As Kagome turned back to the group they saw a little worry cross her eyes before disappearing completely. They continued walking towards the entrance of the mall. Kagome turned to face everyone and said, "Ok, guys when we get in there it will be really confusing so remember to stick together. Ok?" Everyone nodded their heads, well everyone except for Inuyasha who replied with a "Feh." Taking that for a yes Kagome turned around to face the mall. But then she turned around and went to Inuyasha. She reached up and started putting her arms behind his head and Inuyasha saw it in something like slow motion and he thought, _is she going to hug me? Why? What brought this on? Oh please let this be happening. Please_.

Then Kagome reached up behind Inuyasha and grabbed his hood, she flipped it up and over his head. Then she stepped back and noticed that Inuyasha had a tint of pink on his cheeks. She started to wonder why. Suddenly she realized how close they had actually been. Now it was Inuyasha's turn to see a blush creep up on Kagome's cheeks. She could feel her head getting hot. Kagome tried to cover this up by turning around to face the mall again and said over her shoulder, "hey you did not want all the girls in this mall to scream in your ears at how cute those ears of yours are, did you?" Inuyasha just said his classic, "Feh," and then continues with, "I can take on a bunch of human wenches."

But our attention now turned to our friend the lecherous monk Miroku. At the mention of girls his head shot up, he got really attentive. Seeing this Sango started getting mad. She said to him, "don't even think about it monk." Miroku looked at her with a sheepish grin. "Ah my dear Sango, you know you are the only one on my mind." Sango started to blush but retorted with, "I better not be the one on your mind when you have that look on your face." Miroku smile wavered a little but said "Sango you got me all wrong…" But suddenly there was a slap and a shout of Hentai at the exact time as the word sit came out of Kagome's mouth. (The readers now start to think that this may be the beginning of a very, very long day)

After the effects of the "s" word wore off Inuyasha got really sulky. Seeing this Kagome said to him, "oh come on Inuyasha look on the bright side, at least this time Miroku was not hit hard." Inuyasha mumbled something under his breath. Not understanding it Kagome questioned' "what?" Getting annoyed Inuyasha said loader then probably intended, "and why is it a good thing for me if the lecher is not hurt bad when he deserves it?" Kagome looks at Miroku but he was not even listening, he was looking at some girls walking a little way away. "Well Inuyasha, if Miroku is not hurt as much as much as usual you don't have to carry him, but by the look of it you may have to carry him soon.

"Upon her words Sango looked over at Miroku who abruptly turned his head towards his friends at the mention of his name. But when he saw Sango's face he knew he had been caught he tried to cover it up with "umm, Kagome what is that over there?" He pointed in the general direction of were he had been looking and continued on, "I have never seen one of those before, the things in your time are really, very different then in our time".

Kagome gave him a strange look he looked at the place he had just been pointing to. Kagome said "wow Miroku, I never knew you never knew what a tree was before." "Well…I…uh…I-I meant, what I in that tree's leaves?" (By the way he was looking for something out of the ordinary) "Oh, well if that's what you meant why didn't you say so in the first place? Those are telephone lines they send electricity to people's homes." (Ok two things, remember Kagome explains electricity in the first chapters and also I know telephone lines don't just carry electricity but Kagome would really have a really hard time explaining how telephones work) With that out of the way they started on towards the mall again. As they walked in the door all Inuyasha could do was groan…

123456789

Ok, I know it's a cliffy it's a stupid little cliffy but it's so tiny that it really does not matter. So if you want to kill me for such a small cliffy that is ok do it. Thank you for reading it would be great for you to review. Just if you want to review please do hint thanks. I hope you guys like it, I read Harry Potter and the half blood prince yesterday, and I got so pissed. But I want more of the book. See ya all guys. Ja ne.


	6. Fair day at the mall

Disclaimer: Damn it I really do not want to say it. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. :'(

Hey everyone it's me again I guess you hate me for not updating in a while. Thanks for sticking with me while I slowly write this story. I will be leaving for a summer camp for three weeks and I am so sorry but you have to wait till after that if you want to read another chapter on this till after I come back. Again I say sorry.

Thanks to my recent reviewers:

Shikon-Jewel-Shards: I read it and I got so mad at that book the end just killed me. And I thought that was so funny to, Miroku-no-baka.

Demonic Devils: ok, I will try and sorry but this is going to be to last update before I leave, and again I am sorry. Thank you for the review though.

Inuyasha's hun: yep I agree he will never learn, at least I hope not cause I don't want him to, he is funny the way he is.

Now on with the story.

Fun in the future.

-shadows stalk in the night

Fair day at the mall.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha when she heard his not so quiet groan. She wondered why until…

"Lady Kagome what is going on?" Miroku asked.

"Oh no, I forgot it is fair day at the mall. Everyone who goes to school gets a 50 percent discount in every department." Kagome stated.

Not understanding what she said, everyone looked around in wonder. There were kids everywhere. They were from 7-18 years old but the age did not effect how they acted. All of the kids were just jumping off the walls. Literally.

Kagome agreed with Inuyasha. (Even if she never would have admitted it) She let out a small groan. No one heard it. Well except for Inuyasha who let out a little snicker, which turned into a groan as a couple shrieking girls run past shooting each other with crazy string.

Then Sango realized something. "Hey Kagome, you go to school right?" "Yes Sango I do, why?" Kagome answered. "Well… does that not mean that you get this discount as well?" "YOU ARE SO RIGHT SANGO!" was Kagome's response.

All Inuyasha and Miroku saw next was the mall zooming past them. Wait it was not the mall moving. It was them! They finally realized that it was Sango and Kagome pulling them. The thing was they were going as fast or even faster then how fast Kagome had driven them to the mall in the first place!

"Lady Sango, lady Kagome, do you not think we could slow down, we have a lot of time until this shop closes." "A LOT OF TIME FOR SHOPPING, SHOPPING, SHOPPING!" both girls screamed at him all at once.

Inuyasha and Miroku made a silent agreement that neither of them would talk at all for the rest of the time in the mall. Although this did not last long after Kagome and Sango found a rack of clothes they wanted to look through… "I'm board. When are we going back to your house? I'm hungry." These are just a few examples of the many, many, many questions that tumbled out of Inuyasha's mouth.

"SHUT UP WE ARE SHOPPING!" Was the only answer he got out of either of the girls. (The poor guy)

Not only that but Inuyasha and Miroku were made to hold all the clothes the girls had picked out. They followed them through store after store. Hour after hour the clothes all turned into a blur. Though little did they realize that Kagome and Sango had picked out almost a whole wardrobe for them as well.

"Ok, guys lunch time." Kagome said to all of them. The boys were finally getting their well-deserved break.

They made their way through the masses of worked up school people to the food court. This place confused the hell out of the boys but as all you girls out there should know by now, women are born with a sixth sense for any shopping center. Although Sango had to admit the strange foods they were selling at the food courts did look a little weird.

"Hummm, since I do not think any of you have tried any of these foods before I think we will stick to pizza." Said Kagome. "Pizza?" was what everyone said. "Yes, pizza is a really good Italian food that everyone I have ever met can not get enough of." Explained Kagome, "now lets go get it!"

Kagome led them all to one of the food stands and low and behold PIZZA. She ordered them all 2 slices and a pop. They sat down at a near table one that had been unaffected by all of the shopping crazy school people. Kagome watched as all her friends (including Shippo he has been on Kagome's shoulder for the whole time not when she was changing perverts hanging on for dear life) had their first ever taste of pizza. Needless to say they loved it.

Inuyasha loved it so much that he stole Kagome's pieces while she was watching Shippo gobble down his own. Kagome had to get everyone more pieces at least 3 times. Well at least it was all half price. But unfortunately she was running out of money.

After everyone was done eating Kagome called her mom to come and pick them up. When her mom got there Kagome got a little mad because her mom would not let her drive. (She would let Shippo drive the car before she would ever let Kagome drive her car again with good reason)

123456789

Sorry guys I got to end this chapter here. And I am so sorry this chapter is not longer, I would like to have given you a longer chapter for me not updating in a while but please take what I'm giving you cause its this or nothing. But I got to go. Review if you want frankly I do not care right now. Hope you like this chapter and sorry it is not all that funny. Buh bye.


	7. On the way home

Disclaimer: I'm sorry everyone I do not own all or any part (even the tinniest itsy bitsy thing) of Inuyasha. I'm so ashamed.

There you guys go another chapter for you. I hope all of you like it and again I say I am so sorry for my long absence in the writing of this story. Like I said in the last chapter, I have been gone for three weeks on a leadership course. Well on with the thanks to reviewers.

Thank you to all the recent reviewers:

**lilpinkpookie: **well they are not at school yet but that will come very soon. (I think) But I know what you mean Inuyasha's attitude may come as a problem. But I hope you like this chapter.

**Shikon-JewelShards**: thank you I think it is funny to, I hope you like this chapter.

**Inutitant12:** thanks for the compliment. Here is the next chapter that you were waiting for.

**crimsontears824:** thanks, I think it is funny as well, and here is the update.

**Inuyasha's hun:** ya I wish my mall did that too, that would be so awesome. It would also be a great way to keep kids in school. See you too.

**Demonic Devils:** ya poor Inuyasha, but at least he gets to sleep a bit in this chapter.

Now on with the story.

Fun in the future.

-Shadows stalk during the deep of night the night

On the way home.

As Mrs. Higurashi drove them home Inuyasha and Miroku were thinking, _we did not get any clothes or things like that. But I sure as hell am not saying anything. I am NOT going back into that again!_ But Kagome and Sango were thinking, "I can not wait to see Inuyasha and Miroku in their new outfits they will be so hot." Although they would never say this out load…On purpose…

"What does the temperature have to do with clothes?" Inuyasha asked. Both girls went beat red. "Umm, we were just saying you might get a little hot in the clothes we picked out for you," Kagome explained while trying to save their butts.

"Oh, Wait You Got Us Clothes?" Inuyasha asked. At this point Miroku's head shot up. He started wondering how they knew both his and Inuyasha's sizes for clothes. But that led to how he would have measured Sango's size. Lets just say that is as far as I am going into what he was thinking because I really do not want to know what goes on in that mind of his. Fill it in your self.

"Well what did you expect us to do? You guys were standing there like zombies, we asked but you did not respond so we hade to pick your stuff out for ourselves." Sango explained.

The boys sat there in dread as little bit of memory of the hordes of clothes they had to carry started to flood their minds. They could only hope the clothes for the girls because Inuyasha had a distinct memory of a very pink, very fuzzy thing that had been flung on top of the pile he had been carrying for Kagome. Miroku started shaking Inuyasha started wondering what horrifying memory he was having, but he had a bad feeling about it so he did not even try to ask. Shippo looked content. He had gotten to pick out all the clothes he had wanted even if they had gone by a little fast. But what are you going to do he had been shopping with two girls during one of the largest sales of the year.

They continued on their way to the old Higurashi shrine with one embarrassed miko, one horrified half demon, one tormented and shaking 'monk', one female demon slayer breathing a sigh of relief, and one perfectly content kitsune youkai child. Mrs. Higurashi let out a sigh, "Teenagers." With a slight shake of her head, all the while keeping her eyes on the road. Not like her daughter.

Finally they arrived back at the shrine. It was a welcomed relief to the tense silence from in side the car. Well not really silence it can not be called silent when Shippo would not shut up but anyone ignored him anyway. Like every one always did. Well Kagome usually listens but it is just easier to tune him out. Especially when you are thinking about how embarrassed you are.

They got out of the car and Kagome grabbed Sango's hand and started to run up the millions of stairs to the shrine. Inuyasha and Miroku even Sango watched Kagome in wonder as she ran (and carried Sango) up the millions of steps. But Mrs. Higurashi just kept doing what she had been doing like she had seen this phenomenon since the day Kagome had been born. Although this may be truer then any of them thought.

Inuyasha and Miroku felt a tap on their shoulders. They turned around just in time to have a mountain of clothes (each) slam into their stomachs. Inuyasha managed to stay on his feet …barely, but unfortunately for Miroku he did not have that kind of luck, and was unable to stay up on his own two feet. And down he went. He fell on his butt and clothes rained down from the heavens all around him. Oh all the glorious clothes. But in that pile there was not a single piece of guys' clothes.

Mrs. Higurashi grabbed another pile of clothes and asked him if he was ok. He nodded and started to gather the fallen clothes. Starting to shake slightly at the sight of some of them. That is until he realized how little cloth some of these clothes consisted of and could almost picture Sango in them. He got a little happier after that. Then he realized Inuyasha was about a staircase (thing) above him teetering on the edge of some but so far he did not fall and Miroku struggled to catch up.

It took Inuyasha around forty-five minutes to get up those stairs. Miroku took around an hour. On the other hand it only took Kagome fifteen to twenty minutes to get up the stairs, in her room, and was already talking to Sango.

"Did you have fun at the mall today?" asked Kagome. "Yes, I think I did. Your era has a lot of clothes, I am afraid I may have gotten to much." answered Sango. "You can never have to much clothes, you are just going to have to wear them in the feudal era too." Kagome said with a smile.

Just then Inuyasha came in puffing like he had just had the worst workout of his life. (By the way the girls had a bath before going into the room and talking) He dropped the pile (mountain) of clothes on the floor and fell onto Kagome's bed. He was asleep before he even dropped the clothes.

Kagome and Sango bust out laughing. Then they moved to the living room so they would not disturb him (as if, a nuclear war could not have woken him right now) but by the time they were settled in the living room Miroku came in. he looked worse then Inuyasha. (Duh, he has no demon in him) He just fell right down on the pile of clothes he had lugged to the house and was immediately in a very deep sleep. So they moved to the kitchen to help Shippo and Mrs. Higurashi who had gotten in (not winded) 10 minutes before Inuyasha.

They helped her start dinner. Odin, luckily Kagome had gotten over her past obsession with the stuff. She still enjoyed it but she never went crazy because of it. Not like two years ago. The only people that knew about that little (huge) incident were her family (whom she had sworn to secrecy) and her diary. Always in the trusty diary, although she had not written in it since the first time she had fallen down the well. That was very odd since she had written in it every night since she was a very, very small child. Well she could update it soon.

123456789

There you go guys. Another chapter and it is just for you. Are you happy now? Well I certainly am. I have 7 chapters now. Go me, Wahoo! But I got to go. You can review if you want but I am not making you. But I got to go like I said before. So Buh bye everyone see ya next time.


	8. When you should be sleeping…

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Inuyasha. Boo hoo.

I hope you all like this chapter.I am sorry for the long wait. ButI have no excuse except for my own lazyness. Have fun.

Thank you to my reviewers:

Demonic Devils: sorry still they are not going to school yet. They just have a little thing(s) to do. But they will soon I promise. Have fun reading this chapter.

Inuyasha's hun: ya that would be a funny thing to see. I am not sure about that extreme but there will be something. (Gets an evil glint in my eye.)

Now on with the story

Fun in the future.

-shadows stalk in the night

When you should be sleeping…

As they helped Mrs. Higurashi cook the Odin. Kagome started to think about everything that had happened that day.

She had been at home, and then went back to the feudal era (with out Inuyasha telling her to :D). Then they all knocked her back down the well. (Her butt was still sore) They had Ramen. The principal let and/or gave everyone permission to go to school tomorrow. He is a weird old baka. She drove to the mall. They shopped then everyone tried their first piece of pizza, and loved it. Mrs. Higurashi drove them all back home. Oh ya and somewhere in there Miroku got slapped, and Kagome lost three really good friends. But that's about it. It had been a really eventful day but he really did not think it would get hectic again. The guys were dead tired. At least that was what she thought.

Miroku was still sound asleep on the pile of clothes. In fact he was snoring pretty loudly. He almost looked innocent when he was asleep. Well I said almost. As Sango leaned down to make sure he was asleep she felt a familiar sensation at the seat of her pants and sure enough. Perverted monk!

SLAP

Although he just got slapped. Miroku just rolled right over in his sleep and started to snore even louder. But now he had a rather large handprint across his face and a very happy grin plastered on it as well.

It was a whole different story upstairs though. Inuyasha had just woken up from his little powernap. It was no surprise to him because he was half demon and did not need that much sleep. He had also gotten a good night sleep while watching Kagome sleep through her window the night before. But she will never know that. Anyway like I said he had woken up from his powernap and was currently just breathing in Kagome's scent. It was all around the room. He did this a lot while he was waiting for her to come back from school, so he could take her bake to the feudal era, to look for jewel shards. But she would never know that either.

The strange thing was her scent was centered on a small book under the little table beside her bed. The weirdest thing about that was the scent was old but very strong. This usually meant that the thing was something important but she never used it.

Well since Kagome never used it, Inuyasha guessed that it was all right for him to read it at least. Hey what harm could reading a small book do?

He picked up the book. It had a very strange title 'Dairy'. That was a word Inuyasha had never heard or seen before. He opened the book and flipped to a random page. If he had gone to the first page he would have seen the death threats about even touching the book but being Inuyasha he did not have such luck.

_Hum October 12, 2003. _He read the date on the page to himself. Then he started to read the beautiful handwriting. Oh diary today I had the most embarrassing day. I got up fifteen minutes late. That was all right but I still needed my shower. When I was done I realized I had no time to dry my hair properly. I said, "oh well" and ran out the door completely forgetting my lunch.

Even with all my efforts I still got to school late. Unfortunately my first class is with Mr. Dunsy who is a really strict teacher and I got a detention. I was called up to do a question on the board but that was all right because I knew the answer, luckily.

The rest of first period went all right. But when the bell rang I jumped up, bowed to the teacher and ran to the bathroom. When I got there I checked my hair. It was frizz city. Just great. But it was then that I realized my skirt was tucked into my underwear. I HAD BEEN UP INFRONT OF THE CLASS WITH MY UNDERWEAR HANGING OUT. Since it was laundry day I was down to my last pair, and had worn my very old, very baggy Digimon underwear. This was the beginning of a perfect day and it was only first period.

Second period went off without a hitch. But as lunchtime rolled around my stomach started to growl. (I had forgotten to eat my breakfast) At the sound of the bell I went to my locker and my friends Umi, Ari, and Anzumi were waiting there for me so we could walk to the nearest Wacdonalds to eat. It was then that I realized I had forgotten my money for lunch.

At lunch in Wacdonalds I had to snitch pieces of my friends lunch. I was still hungry but then Ari spilled her drink on me. The stain would not come out of my uniform. Crap!

We arrived back at the school just as the first bell rang. I had forgotten to go to my detention so now I had to go after school. My day was just getting better and better.

During third period Hojo kept passing me notes asking me to go out with him. I tried as hard as I could to let him down gently. But our teacher got her hands on the note. Then she started to read it out loud.

Hojo- Kagome will you go to the movies with me on Friday?

Kagome- I am so sorry but I am going to my aunt Joe Joe's on Friday.

Hojo- how about on Saturday?

Kagome- I am staying the night at my aunt's house. We will not be getting back until very late.

Hojo- and Sunday?

Kagome- I will be at the mall with Anzumi. Sorry.

Some random guy shouted "Kagome will you go out with me?" Another girl shouted "take a hint Hojo she is rejecting you, but I will go out with you." My face burned with shame. Then of all things Hojo gets that girls number well I hope he is happy.

When class got out my face was still red, and during forth period I got all these notes talking about what had happened. I was so embarrassed.

The bell rang and I went to my detention. It was so boring. I had to sit there for an hour staring at the blackboard. All I could think about was third period. So finally when I was released from that hellhole I ran home.

When I got home everything was great. I changed out of my stained uniform and told mom I needed a new one. Then mom started cooking the Odin.

Everything was fine, then we sat down to eat and I do not know what had come over me. I started stuffing my face. Everything was a blur. All I remember was my family looking at me strangely, and food every were. After getting the story out of mom I swore the whole family to secrecy. That was my day goodnight diary.

Kagome Higurashi.

Inuyasha started to laugh to himself. "So," he said, "She does not want anyone to know about this Eh?" "I now have blackmail, no more sits for me, and now I can finally give that brat what he has coming to him." "But this school thing that we are going to tomorrow sounds very interesting." "I can not wait!"

123456789

Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Review if you want but no one is making you. Well no one except the vicious villagers with pitchforks that only exist in my head. Good-bye.


	9. She knows all

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Inuyasha, no matter how many people I curse.

Hey guys I am feeling better so you get more of this story. Lucky you, eh? Yes I bet you all are on your knees praising me the author. (Just joking) So anyways I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter and I want you all to read it well and pick out all the mistakes. Because I think you could help me with my grammar mistakes. Thank you all.

Now on with the review thanks:

**Mysterygirl256**: ya I am sorry about writing dairy instead of diary. But I am really happy that you are reading this story. See ya next time.

**Inuyasha's hun:** well I am glad you like this chapter that is good. Have a good time reading.

**Demonic Angelz:** ya I know Hojo is a dunce but you can't blame him, all that glue he ate in kindergarten couldn't have helped him, yum glue…

And next to the story.

Fun in the future.

-Shadows stalk during the deep of night

She knows all.

Inuyasha went downstairs to the kitchen when he started to smell the food almost done cooking. Hmm Odin, this should be very interesting. When he walked into the kitchen Kagome was setting the table and Sango was helping Mrs. Higurashi and talking all about their adventures. Although she left out all the things about all the fighting they had done. She probably thought it would scare the woman. Inuyasha was not so sure. The strength of Kagome's mom surprised him.

"Oh, Inuyasha I thought you were sleeping." Kagome started to say as she startled him out of his thoughts. "As if I would sleep in your smelly room wench." Said Inuyasha caught off guard.

All of a sudden Inuyasha as hit on the head with a rolled up newspaper. He turned around to see it in the hands of Mrs. Higurashi. Like he said the strength of this woman surprised him.

"I will not have that kind of language in my house. Especially when it is directed at my own daughter." She said to him, "next time I will make you wash your mouth out with the soap bar."

Inuyasha started to think about that. He wondered how she would be able to catch him. Kagome was picturing him with a very scared face on, while a crazy old lady with a rolling pin chased him around. Then she saw Inuyasha's thoughtful face and burst out laughing.

Anyways.

Sango walked into the living room to wake Miroku up. He seemed to be having a great dream. Then she heard him say her name as he slept. "Pervert wake up from your dirty dream and come to dinner." She said to him as she slapped him upside the head. "Oh it is an angel," Miroku said. "And here I thought you were a monk," Sango retorted, "Now come to dinner."

They walked into the kitchen. "Did you two have fun in there?" Was the first thing they heard then came, "Inuyasha, please SIT down." BANG!

"Kagome please do not do that inside I do not think the floors can take it." "Ok mom. Your lucky Inuyasha."

They started to eat. Kagome was getting uncomfortable. Inuyasha had been staring at her and giving her funny looks. It was kind of freaking her out. But he was not saying anything so she would not say anything either. Although it still was really annoying.

Souta watched as Inuyasha and Kagome gave each other strange looks. It was annoying and he was trying to eat! So he said, "So Inuyasha what are you thinking about?" Miroku and Sango just thought. _Is Inuyasha really thinking? It looks like it. I cannot believe my eyes!_

"I was just thinking about how much I enjoyed Odin." Inuyasha replied to Souta and gave Kagome a knowing look. Kagome's eyes shot open. _HE KNOWS!_ Kagome wondered how in the world Inuyasha could have found it out. Then she realized he had been in her room unsupervised for around two hours. She gave him a look of 'JUST YOU WAIT'. Then she started talking to her mom.

Inuyasha chuckled inwardly. Now he had some dirt on Kagome. But Miroku and Sango thought that they must have been going crazy. First Inuyasha had been thinking. Now he had laughed. If they were not going crazy then something was defiantly wrong. Then seeing the way Kagome was completely ignoring him they knew their suspicions were confirmed.

Like always Shippo was completely clueless to everything that was going on around him. All he did was talk about what he did to the mall to no one in particular. Even though they were all there with him, with the exception of Souta, and Mrs. Higurashi. (Gramps was at a 'Crazed, Really Aged People' gathering or C.R.A.P. for short.)

Souta had been listening to his friend/nephew (I always like it when Kagome adopts Shippo, it just seems so right. She would be the perfect mom for him.) And had been thinking. _Wow, I cannot believe he actually liked shopping. Hum, maybe ha can go in my place since we are the same size and I will just use the clothes he buys._ (In my story Shippo and Souta are the same size ) Y_es no more shopping for me. This is genius._ Then Souta got a smile on his face.

Meanwhile, during the time Kagome was talking to her mom she came up with a plan. Mrs. Higurashi knew her daughter was thinking about something very important so she kept the conversation light. For that Kagome was grateful.

Kagome's plan was this. First, eat then clean up dinner and the dishes. Second, take Inuyasha outside and yell at him (just to make his ears ring) then Sit him for all he was worth (although that was very little in Kagome's opinion at this point). Third, while Inuyasha was still under the sudation spell go inside and explain the whole thing to he family and friends. Forth, convince them to hide the fact that they know about it from Inuyasha. (Make him believe that he still had the upper hand). Fifth, when he tried whatever it was that was in his head right now stop him because it could not be any good. Sixth, get one of those voice-activated diaries.

Kagome went over the plan several times in her head to make sure she remembered everything perfectly. Well it was an easy plan to follow but she still did not want to screw everything up. Oh, Inuyasha was going to pay dearly for reading her diary. She would not kill him like thee front of the small book said. But the only reason for that was because she did not want to loose to that freaking clay pot Kikyo. (I hate her so much but because of the rating on this story that is as far as I am going to go with It.). Since killing Inuyasha at the present time would send him to hell that would be losing to Kikyo so she could not kill him. But she sure as hell could make Inuyasha's life (however short it would soon be) a living hell. (Man that was a lot of hells)

Oh yes, Inuyasha was going to pay. He had fought some pretty scary things but no man (be he half demon or not) could every stand up to the ferocious teenage girl when she was mad. Especially when that certain girl had the power to keep you from running away. (If I were Inuyasha thank god I am not I would have started to run away as soon as she realized that I had been in her diary) Having the deprived childhood that he had Inuyasha had never seen an angry as all hells, teenage girl. The poor guy Kagome almost felt sorry for him. Well that is almost. (Add maniacal laughter hear)

123456789

Ok guys that was chapter 9 I hope you liked it. Thank you all for reading it I am honored about that fact. My dad I have not seen in over 3 years showed up today. I got so mad but all I did was smile like an idiot. But all of you have a good turkey day. Review if you want to. The only thing making you this time is the atomic filled teddy bears I have at my disposal.


	10. I lost them!

Ok guys, I lost my binder where I keep all my stories in. So far I have been searching frantically for the past three or four weeks, I brought them (yes I lost both binders) to school and then they disappeared so please know I am searching but it may take me a while to update, I am so sorry for all of you hoping for a new chapter but I do not have one to give right now. I will update as soon as I can but f I do not find my binders soon I will have to start writing the chapters over again and it will take me a lot longer to update, so I am really sorry. I hope you all forgive me. I will try my best.


	11. And he gets what was coming to him

Disclaimer: I wish I did but I do not own any single little part of Inuyasha.

Hey you guys, I found the binders I am so happy! They were in my English teachers desk. I have no idea why she did not give them to me before. (I mean seriously I have asked and my name is right there on the cover) But I am happy to say the story is back underway. Yay. Sorry though if it still takes a while for me to update after this because right now my family is going through some stuff. Dad is taking mom to court over support payments that he hardly paid and now he is saying that we own him! The nerve of the guy. His status went from daddy, to dad, to father, to sperm downer. Oh well, see ya later have fun reading.

Thank you to all my great reviewers:

Yasha-girl: here you go I am updating, I hope you like what you read. See ya.

**Inuyasha's hun**: yes I agree with you if I were Inuyasha I would do that as well, but what are you going to do? I found them, I am happy, Yeah. See ya

Now on with the story:

Fun in the Future.

-Shadows stalk during the deep of night

And he gets what was coming to him.

So everyone finished dinner and Kagome started to do the dishes but her mom shooed her out of the kitchen and told her to go have fun. If only Mrs. Higurashi knew just how much fun Kagome would really have in the next little while.

Kagome found everyone in the living room; Souta had his Manga collection out. Kagome had forgotten just how much Manga her kid brother had in his collection. And it seemed to have doubled since the last time she had seen it. He had everything from Alice 19th to Zoids. Just to name a couple there was: Please Save My Earth, Alice 19th, Gyo, Bastard, Battle Angel Alitu, The Big O, Di Gi Charat, Excel Saga, Firefighter! Daigo of Fire Company M, Flames of Recca, Gundam, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Project Arms, Ranma1/2, Rahxenphon, Short Program, Silent Mobius, No Ned for Techi, Tuxedo Gin, Video Girl Ri, and Zoids. Just to name a few series. (I want Souta's collection very, very badly)

Souta was reading Madara, Sango was reading Lament of The Lamb, Miroku was reading Cowboy B-bop, Shippo was reading Naruto, and Inuyasha was reading Saman King.

Kagome went up to Inuyasha and took the book from his hands. (And laid it on the table) She then grabbed his ear and started pulling him out the door. When they got outside she turned angrily and looked into his eyes for a second. She looked for any indication that he was sorry. All she saw was the smug smirk on his face and the little twinkle in his eye that seemed to say; "I went into you diary. I read all of your personal stuff. I know all your secrets, and I am very glad I did it because now I can use it over your head."

Kagome was furious but she knew the Odin thing was the only embarrassing thing in her diary. She had been 13 years old, a straight a student and had not been interested in boys yet. So what else could there have been? Nothing that is just it. Lucky Inuyasha he had read the one thing in Kagome's diary that would get her ticked off. Does he not have all the luck? (So sarcastic right there)

So Kagome proceeded exploding on Inuyasha. The birds that had just settled down for the night also exploded out of all the trees around the old Higurashi shrine. They showered Kagome and Inuyasha in a storm of dark colored feathers. Mrs. Higurashi (who had been listening the whole time) silently took a picture. Form the angle she got the picture from it looked like Kagome and Inuyasha were standing there looking into each other's eyes with Kagome's arm around his neck. (Remember she is still holding his ear) But in reality…

"INUYASHA I CAN NOT BELIEV YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE GO INTO MY DIARY. YOU ARE SUCH AN ARRAGANT JERK, YOU ACT EXACTLY LIKE YOU OLDER BROTHER (by the way I love Sesshoumaru but Kagome is mad and does not like him in the story) OH (she is pretending to be Inuyasha/Sesshoumaru) I CAN DO ANYTHING BECAUSE I HAVE BETTER BLOOD THEN YOU. WELL LISTEN HERE INUYASHA. YOU LEARN THIS AND YOU LEARN THIS WELL. YOU DO ANYTHING ALONG THESE LINES AGAIN, I WILL CASTERATE YOU WITH A RUSTY SPORK (thanks for the saying Kelly) AND MAKE YOU EAT YOUR OWN BALLS. THEN I WILL COP YOU UP INTO LITTLE PIECES JUST BELOW YOUR NECK AND PUT THOSE PIECES INTO A BLENDER UNTIL THEY ARE MUSH. THEN I WILL BOTTLE THAT MUSH AND SEND IT TO YOUR JERK OF A BROTHER FOR FACIAL LIFTS. THEN I WILL TAKE YOUR HEAD, SHAVE IT BALD AND USE YOUR HAIR FOR A WIG. I WILL GIVE THAT WIG TO A VERY, VERY GEY HAIR SALON AND TELL THEM TO DO WHATEVER THE HELL THEY WANT WITH IT. GOT ALL THAT!

Inuyasha looked at her in horror. He never knew her mind could be that cruel. Oh god. He slowly nodded and;

SIT

WHAM

SIT SIT

WHAM WHAM

SIT SIT SIT SIT

WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM

SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT

WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM

SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT

WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM

SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT

WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM

SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT

WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM.

Finally feeling a bit calmer Kagome looked down to realize Inuyasha was unconscious "serves him right, I only sat him 127 times." She said and calmly walked into the house. She went into the living room to carry out part 3 of her plan. But first she glanced at the television.

#NEWS FLASH# a reporter came on to the screen. "We interrupt the program scheduled at this time to bring you some news. There seems to have been an earthquake in Tokyo just a few minutes ago. There was no damage reported. And there were only a few minor injuries… blah blah blah."

As Kagome looked over at her friends and family they looked at her with wide eyes. She started to explain everything, including the Odin incident. She asked them to help he with her plan and they agreed with her. (Who would not after they heard and felt what she had just done outside to Inuyasha?) They also agreed with step four. They would remain silent about what they knew.

Kagome sat in the chair Inuyasha had been sitting in and started to read the Manga he had been reading (Shaman King) and waited for him to wake up and come back inside. Shippo jumped on her shoulder. (Which was hard on her since he was about Souta's size but she was used to it by now.) Shippo started reading Naruto again from his perch. Everyone went back to what they had been doing. (Mrs. Higurashi started to watch television.)


	12. Do not trust the water!

Disclaimer: don't own nothing so you cannot sue. :P 

Hey guys I'm back. # Everyone releases a groan and shudders. # So it is the weekend again and I was thinking of going to a friends house but I just thought of all you at home and I had to write more. But since I love you all I will write this chapter.

Fun In The Future

-Shadows stalk during the deep of night

Do not trust the water!

Inuyasha woke up around twenty minutes later with a really bad headache. He had no idea what had happened after the 20th or 30th sit he had gotten. He wondered if Kagome was still mad and he also wondered where she could be.

Inuyasha slowly got up and started to stumble he fell down only two times. He quickly tried to steady himself and started to climb out of the crater he had made. When he finally realized he could just jump out he did this then he looked down at the giant hole.

He gulped, it was a six-foot by 3-foot hole and it went down another six feet. He gulped again. This was getting a little scary. If the hole could get like this when she was mad then he did not want to see what happened when he went through with his plan.

He almost decided against doing it but him being Inuyasha (and his head got hurt after all those sits) he figured _it's not like she could do anything worse then what she just did._ Oh how wrong he was. Kagome had her own plan in her head for when the time was right (which is actually very soon). Poor Inuyasha would get more then just a headache.

After around another twenty minutes while Inuyasha steadied himself and got composed while sitting in the god tree. (When he was jumping up there he only missed around 5 times) Inuyasha started to walk towards the house and saw Kagome's cat Boyo. He started to chase it. "Here, kitty, kitty."

Needless to say that in this drunken like state he lost the cat but he felt better then he had before and his headache had vanished. So he walked into the house (or shrine whatever the hell I am supposed to call it) and walked back into the living room. He had wanted to finish reading the Mange he had been reading before but after seeing Kagome in the chair he had been in, reading the Manga he had been reading he thought better of it. So he went to the pile of clothes he had dropped on the floor in Kagome's room and went to sleep.

(Miroku had been saying at dinner about how comfortable the pile of cloths had been and he had decided to try it out for himself.)

While he was asleep

Everyone grew board of reading (impossible) their Manga (even more impossible) because they were used to moving around more in the feudal era. So they went to Kagome's room for the night. Well that is Sango and Kagome went there. Shippo was staying in Souta's room. Miroku had been asked by Souta to stay in there for the night as well. He had reluctantly agreed not wanting to be rude. (Souta had heard about Miroku's "curse" #cough, cough pervert cough, cough# and had wanted his sister and Sango to be safe from it for at least one night.)

Kagome walked into her room with an armful of clothes from what had been a pile in the living room. Sango also had an armful. The pile was no more because there was nothing left of the old mountain of clothes. The girls though _man the guys thought this was hard?_

Kagome giggled and said, "well that proves it, girls are better then guys." Sango sighed and nodded in agreement.

Inuyasha started to stir when he heard their voices. Then Kagome started to take her plan into action. She said to Sango, "I will be right back." Then she ran down to the kitchen.

Sango thought _well that was strange._ But then Kagome returned. She had 3 glasses of water with her. She gave one to Sango and took one herself. Inuyasha (now fully awake) said, "hey don't I get one?" He hated it when other people got stuff and he did not. Kagome was hoping he would say that.

She faked being mad and handed him the extra glass of water. He downed it in less then thirty seconds. Then he gave her a funny look and fell down sleeping. (Wow he falls asleep a lot in my story.)

Sango looked at Kagome. And then put down her water. Inconspicuously sliding it behind her. Kagome winked at her then took a sip of her own water. Then she said to Sango " don't worry I only drugged his water." As she pointed at the sleeping blob that was Inuyasha.

"Why did you drug him," Sango asked, "I know you are mad at him and you have a right to be, but what will this accomplish?"

"Oh Sango, did you not notice what he is sleeping on?" Kagome asked back. "Oh Kagome I never thought yo could be that mean." Sango started to laugh.

"Sango this is not mean, this is just plain fun." Kagome said with a smile. Sango could only shake her head and laugh. "You know I have to help you with this." "Naturally," Kagome replied.

They started to approach Inuyasha. Even while in a deep, drugged sleep he could sense the evil intentions coming towards his direction. (That is so confusing so I will put it this way. He could feel bad stuff coming at him. :D)

Kagome and Sango walked up to Inuyasha and proceeded with their evil plans.

First they took off his clothes. (If you don't remember he was in our era's clothing so he had boxers on #you are all sick minded#) then they found the most feminine outfit they could find and put it on him. (Bra and all #the bra was stuffed to make him look to be very large in the chest area)

They struggled and finally got him up into Kagome's chair beside he desk and proceeded with a beautiful makeup job. Then they gave him a manicure and a pedicure.

Then Kagome brought out the scissors. _I love his hair but I got to do this. Well with him being half demon and all it will grow back in a week. I hope._

Sango found a fashion magazine and quickly found a cute hairstyle. They copied it perfectly.

Kagome rummaged through some drawers and got out her camera. She started to take many, many pictures of Inuyasha in a lot of funny poses. When he woke up he would never live it down. Even f he lived as long as Sesshoumaru could he would never live it down.

With confidence Kagome suggested they set Inuyasha up at the breakfast table. (It was two in the morning they would not get caught) then go to bed so they would be rested for school. They did not worry about Inuyasha waking up. He would need a very rude awakening. And since they did not want to ruin the makeup job they had just done Kagome was just going to have to sit him in the morning to get him up. That's to bad isn't it?

123456789

Hay guys. So how do you think this chapter went? Well no matter how you felt about it I like it. Oh by the way for any of you wondering what Inuyasha looks like you have to wait to see only I know and the image in my mind is hilarious. You can find out when Inuyasha does in the next chapter. I suck don't I. Well review if you want, the only thing making you is the brain wash spell I put into the contents of the chapter you just read and don't even try looking for it because once you read it, it disappeared from the story and you will never read it again and you forgot about it. Muh ha ha ha. Well I got to go. I hope you all have a great weekend. Buh bye :D


	13. A New Necklace!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Hey everyone its me again. Sorry for the long time between the updates, I moved then Christmas happened and I had absolutely no time to do anything, and that's why some of my teachers got mad. Opps, well it's not my fault. Anyways enough about this, here is the next chapter of this one.

Fun in the future.

-Shadows stalk during the deep of night

No more rosary but that could be bad.

Kagome and Sango woke up to a rather annoying beeping sound. Kagome had set her alarm clock very early because they both had to use the shower and be downstairs before everyone else got to the kitchen. But really did they have to wake up at 5:30 in the morning.

Alas another one of Kagome's alarm clocks dies. This is due to a mad punch from Sango. Kagome was sick of loosing alarm clocks but was too excited this morning to worry. She just wanted to see Inuyasha when he woke up. But she was nervous about what would happen after breakfast at school.

Kagome had a quick shower and changed into her school uniform.

After Kagome was done Sango also had a quick shower and changed into jeans that were tight around the thighs then started to flare out as you go down until they were larger then her whole foot around her feet. She had on 2 inch black platform shoes that you could only see the bottom of. Her shirt was black and said "smile it confuses people." She wore a black over shirt with a fuzzy hood and it zipped up in the front. Across the chest in bright blue it said "baby." (I have both of these shirts) She had her hair up in a sloppy bun. (She saw it on a girl in the mall yesterday and had thought that she would try it.)

When she came out Kagome said, "wow, Sango I love your outfit." Sango smiled, then she checked over her outfit one more time and walked into the kitchen. Inuyasha was sitting in the same position they had placed him in the night prior. (You will not get to read about what he is wearing until he himself looks into a mirror.)

They started to cook breakfast and everyone started to wake up. (Well everyone except for Inuyasha) As they entered the kitchen they gave the girls and Inuyasha a weird look but the girls just smiled and they sat down. They ate what the girls gave them without question. That is until Shippo walked in (he was last) "Kagome is Inuyasha trying to turn himself into a woman?"

Kagome and Sango burst out laughing. Then when they had finally gotten a hold of themselves Kagome started to explain. "Ok, guys you all remember what I had to explain to you while Inuyasha had been…err…indisposed (busy) right?" They all nodded their heads. "Well after that Inuyasha must have gotten upstairs, we went up and accidentally woke him up, I drugged him and he went back to sleep, then we did this and dragged him back here." She let out a deep breath. "Now lets see what he does when he wakes up." Everyone stepped back.

"Sit" Kagome said.

Wham. Inuyasha was slammed into the ground." What did you have to do that for?" Inuyasha asked in a very tired voice. Everyone guessed that the reason Inuyasha did not add wench at the end of that sentence was because of him being so tired.

Inuyasha looked around. Everyone had started to giggle but were trying very hard to hide it. Inuyasha did the one thing he could think of in a situation like this. Naturally he got mad.

He got up and stormed out of the room.

Everyone could not suppress his or her laughter now. Of course Inuyasha looking like a girl was funny but him looking like that and then stomping off in what could only be described as a hissy fit was just plain hilarious.

Back with Inuyasha

As he stormed out of the room he noticed something. _Oh man I have to go to the bathroom BADLY._

So he ran to the bathroom. But before he got to the toilet he noticed something in the mirror. This was not right.

It was him…only it was not him. No defiantly it was not him, exactly. What he saw in the mirror looked more like the time he had walked into Sesshoumaru's room one night. It was kind of the reason Sesshoumaru wanted to kill him. Inuyasha had found out Sesshoumaru's one weakness, the horrifying secret that Sesshoumaru was a cross dresser. (Oh, I know all you Sesshoumaru fans out there are just about to kill me right now. I am so sorry I love Sesshoumaru as well but I have to put this in, it just fits so well.)

Inuyasha looked at the mirror in horror. He could handle anything from a tentacle through his stomach to being pinned to a tree thinking he had been betrayed by the woman (by the bitch) he loved for 50 years. But this he could not handle.

(The long awaited description) As Inuyasha looked at the reflection it showed him (well if you wanted you could say her) standing there in bright pink sandals with a criss cross strap that goes around and holds the back of your ankle. With bright pink toenails that had little watermelons on them. A silver anklet with dangling hearts. Inuyasha had on a pink mesh shirt that started at his mid thigh (to hide the boxers) that had a lighter pink under the mesh. Inuyasha's shirt was a neon pink halter-top that said sweet stuff. He looked in horror at how large his "boobs" were. His once long claws had been filed down (many files died that night) and had a pink shine on them. He knew they would grow back in a couple of days.

His face was sparkly and had a light pink blush and eye shadow on and lipstick. Oh wonderful bright neon pink lipstick. But his hair his precious and beautiful hair. It was the same silver but it had pink streaks in it. The way his hair was it flared back/ to the sides. (Ok I cannot describe it. It is the hair style of Mimiru off of .hack/sign #but it is silver with pink streaks#.) Inuyasha would have destroyed the house if he were not so scared that someone would see him.

All of a sudden he hear a knock on the door. He slowly opens the door. There was Kagome with a camera. A bright light and he is blind for a second. Then he feels something go around his neck he also feels something being taken off.

Kagome had the prayer beads in her hands. Inuyasha looks down at the necklace on his neck. Oh great a pink necklace it goes perfectly with the outfit. It says love in a pink heart that hung off of it. He opened the heart in it, it said, "I love Kagome, Kikyo an go and die."

He found this a little amusing but still right now he had a girl to kill. He was about to attack when he noticed that this necklace gave off the same aura as the prayer beads. "Oh, shi…" Inuyasha started "Inuyasha BEG." All Inuyasha could think was, "Beg, oh that is so much better then Sit. This is just perfect and it's pink. I can't take it off. (I am making Inuyasha like me. I CAN NOT STAND PINK ----')

Then he found that this necklace worked a little different then the other. (This is because Kagome made this one and Keade made the other. Kagome is a stronger miko then Keade #now that she is trained# so now the necklace has more power to.) First it slammed his head into the ground (like the other one) then contorted (moved) his body into the position of begging. He was down on his knees with his hands folded together. It looked like he was either begging or praying. It was funny either way. Well funny for Kagome not Inuyasha who was extremely pissed. Then Kagome said "Inuyasha get up." Immediately Inuyasha was able to move again. He could not move from the begging position #not even talk# without Kagome saying he could get up or move.

(I love this new necklace #even if it is pink#)

123456789

So how was this chapter? I liked it. But ya anyways read and review but only if you want. But I got to go. Hope you guys like this chapter buh bye :D


	14. Math

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

Hey anyone out there who is still reading this… Umm; well I recently remembered about this story. I barely even remember what this story is about, but I found my old notebook and well, I'm going to try to finish it. It probably won't be the same as it was before but hey it had no plot before anyway, so that's alright. I just want to finish it now.

Fun in the future.

-Shadows stalk during the deep of night

If Inuyasha was not mad before, he was mad now. He quickly discovered he could not move until Kagome said he could once the necklace was activated. He had hoped when she had to leave for school she would have left him there, but she used her miko abilities (they are apparently very well trained in this story.) and made it look like he was walking when in reality he was still stuck and could not move for himself, she was just controlling his movements.

Then they came upon the school. Kagome, thinking that she had tortured Inuyasha enough, said, "Ok, Inuyasha you can move." Inuyasha once again regained the ability to move his own body. Not used to this he stumbled and fell. The sandals did not help much.

Kagome handed Inuyasha a bag and pushed him into the bathroom, yelling after him telling him to change his cloths. They still had half an hour until school started so there was not many people around. Kagome and Sango brought out the brushes and nail polish remover. Also they brought out some industrial strength makeup remover.

As soon as Inuyasha came out Sango and Kagome attacked him and started to take off all the stuff they had put on him the night before. Shippo and Miroku just stood on the sidelines trying to urge random people out of the three's way. They wanted to get involved but would not get into that; ever!

When they were finally done, Inuyasha looked like a punk. The streaks were gone, the die was they wash out kind, and his nails were their normal color, even if they were very short compared to normal. They also fixed his hair so his ears were not noticeable.

The bell rang for first class. Shippo and Inuyasha's eats were ringing and their eyes were watering from the noise. Oh that bell was loud; way too loud for any demon's ears. The poor guys, they were all in pain. Inuyasha and Shippo's ears and Miroku because he had jumped because of the bell and his hand had 'accidentally' fallen onto Sango's backside.

Kagome was beginning to think he would get serious brain damage and for his sake she was wondering is she should make a thing to subdue him and give it to Sango. Although he did deserve and brain damage he did get.

Kagome grabbed everyone and ran to first period, Math.

She showed her friends to their seats, the teacher had been warned about the new students for the day and started his lesson right after the second bell had rung. Poor Inuyasha and Shippo, they had to go through that noise at least eight more times that day.

Inuyasha tried to tune the teacher out. Although it was very hard because of his demonic hearing, eventually all he got was a monotonous hum in the background.

It all turned into blah, blah,blah,blah,blah. But he turned his head, which had been on his desk, and looked over at Kagome. She was furiously writing everything this boring teacher said down, very neatly in her notebook. Now he knew she was crazy.

He looked over at Sango; she was fast asleep draped over her desk. Miroku was asleep as well, but his hand was twitching. He just though to himself, '_I do not want to know; I will not go there; I do not want to know the answers.'_

Shippo was watching everyone from his perch o Kagome's shoulder. Many of the girls were looking at him with stars in their eyes. He was getting a little scared, this was freaking him out.

They kept whispering to each other, "Aw isn't he cute, I could just hug him for hours."

Then someone handed Kagome a piece of paper. Shippo had to poke her a couple of times before she noticed. Yes she was that involved in her note. She scoped up the note and read it. The note read:

Hey Kagome, whose kid is that? He is so cute. I have to see him at lunch. Oh and we are all so sorry for what happened at the mall yesterday. We just got a little carried away.

Eri

Kagome sent a note back:

Hey Eri, this is Shippo, and yes I agree he is cute. Actually he is my adopted son. His parents died so I took him in. he's so cute I could not leave him alone. About lunch I don't know if we can meet but I will try. It's just my friends don't know their way around, so… What happened at the mall is ok, I understand. But I really have to take this note down. See ya.

Kagome

Kagome sent to note and went back to writing down whatever it was the teacher was talking about.

RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Shippo slammed his hands over his ears. Inuyasha jumped up with a start. He had a murderous look in his eyes and he looked up at where the bell was. Kagome said beg under her breath. Bu before he could slam into the ground she used her miko powers again to prevent that and made him sit back down again. When most of the class was out of the room and in turn he now glared at her instead of the bell.

Kagome just smiled and lead them to the next class, Science.

123456789

Ha ha ha. This is taken right out of a notebook I have not laid eyes on in over two years. Well I have to say my writing style has defiantly changed since then. My choice of story has changed as well. But like I said above, I want to finally finish this. So I will try no matter how much this thing pains me.


End file.
